


Nordlichter

by Thylis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thylis/pseuds/Thylis
Summary: Keine Geschichte beginnt ohne das, was zuvor passiert ist. Länder haben ihre Legenden, Völker ihre Mythen und Männer und Frauen ihre Erinnerungen, die sie erst zu dem macht, was sie sind – und manchmal daran behindert, die zu werden, die sie sein wollen.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Evan Rosier
Kudos: 3





	Nordlichter

** Nordlichter **

  
  
  
  
Lallend sang Evan ihm ein Ständchen. Obwohl sie mitten im Drei Besen saßen und es vor Schülern nur so wimmelte.  
Die letzten Töne stürzte Evan mit seinem Rum hinab und ächzte: »Alles Gute, alter Knabe. Volljährig. Ist das zu glauben? Bemerkenswert, wie die Zeit verrinnt.«  
Am liebsten wäre Regulus vor Scham im Erdboden versunken. Auch wenn Evan angenehm sang, musste er es doch nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit tun.  
Und zu allem Überfluss hatte sein Gegenüber dieses verschmitzte Grinsen aufgelegt. Das bedeutete nie Gutes.  
»Du bist selbst erst achtzehn, Evan. Du benimmst dich gerade als trügest du selbst einen Rauschebart wie Merlin vor deiner Brust umher.«  
»Wo wir gerade beim Thema Zeit sind«, setzte Evan an und überging Regulus Einwurf geflissentlich, »Herzlichen Glückwunsch.«  
Aus seiner Manteltasche beförderte Evan ein kleines Päckchen hervor. Kunstvoll in Seidenpapier eingewickelt. Mit einem Tippen seines Apfelholzzauberstabes gewann das Paket an Größe. Wuchs zu seinem ursprünglichen Ausmaß an.  
»Ach Evan…. Vielen Dank. Aber das sollst du doch nicht tun.«  
Verlegen rupfte Regulus an seinem Einstecktuch herum. Auch stopfte er seinen Seidenschal zurück in seinen Kragen, um diese unangebrachte Situation zu überspielen. Gerade heute Morgen war per Eulenpost der Chronograph seines Vaters angekommen. Mehr hatte Regulus sich nicht gewünscht.  
Mit spitzen Fingern schob Evan das Geschenk näher an Regulus heran und stieß dabei an die Gläser.  
»Ist nur eine Kleinigkeit. Etwas belangloses. Nichts von Wert.«  
Doch der Schimmer in Evans Augen verriet ihn wie so oft. Er war sein bester Freund. Seit Regulus denken konnte. Niemals würde er ihn belügen oder hintergehen.  
Ganz anders als Sirius…  
Mit flinken Handgriffen machte Regulus sich daran das Papier zu lösen. Der Vorhang fiel und das Geschenk dahinter kam zum Vorschein. Ihm stockte der Atem.  
»Da-Das ist das Stundenglas. Aus Professor Slughorns Büro.«  
»Na… nicht ganz. Aber annähernd.«  
Räuspernd senkte Regulus den Kopf und presste ein: »Vielen Dank« hervor. Solche Gefühlsregungen hatten in der Öffentlichkeit nichts verloren.  
Doch Evan war stets so aufmerksam. Vor Monaten hatte er in einem Gespräch ihm gegenüber ganz beiläufig erwähnt, wie faszinierend er dieses Artefakt fand.  
Einen besseren Freund konnte man nicht haben. Selbst Sirius und seine Bande von unzivilisierten Streithälsen konnte ihm nicht das Wasser reichen.  
Regulus drehte die Uhr um.  
Der Sand begann durch den schmalen Hals zu rieseln.  
  
Es war voll im Drei Besen. Hauptsächlich bevölkert von Hogwarts-Schülern, die ihren freien Nachmittag genossen.  
Der Nachmittag war vergangen, die Schüler waren geblieben. Suchten gleichsam dem Lehrpersonal die Möglichkeit nach Zerstreuung.  
Kinder, diese energiegeladenen Derwische, waren zur sehr beschäftigt, sich mit der Welt zu messen, um die Bedeutung des Wortes Langeweile wirklich zu kennen. Nicht, dass er sich langweilte. Bei Orion – nein, das tat er wirklich nicht, dennoch wartete für Regulus nicht mehr hinter jedem geheimnisvollen Gegenstand gleich ein ganzes Abendteuer. Erst wenn sie heranwuchsen, die Schullaufbahn weiter durchschritten, die Zukunftspfade sich entwirrten, schlich sich die Langweile, Zeit ohne Leben, in jeden Tag, der verging.  
Für Regulus hatte das Leben seinen Glanz verloren, als Evan die Schule verlassen hatte.  
Einem unbändigen Impuls folgend fasste er sich ein Herz, wagte sich vor, neigte sich über den Tisch und legte seine Hand für einen Moment auf Evans Unterarm.  
»Vielen Dank, dass du es einrichten konntest. Ich weiß ja, dass du … «  
Den Rest überließ Regulus lieber ihrer beider blinden Verständnis. So weit war die Sache noch nicht gediehen, als dass man überall und an jedem Ort frei darüber plaudern konnte.  
»Das ist doch nicht der Rede wert.«  
»Aber du hast doch gewiss wichtigere Aufgaben, als mit mir im Drei Besen zu sitzen und dir den Abend, um die Ohren zu schlagen.«  
»Ich insistiere«, antwortete Evan und hob seine Brauen, »Zuerst habe ich dich sträflichst warten lassen. Hierfür ist jedoch niemand, als meine Kinderstube zu rügen. Ich verbiete es diesem bedauernswerten Umstand unser vorzügliches Beisammensein mit seinem schlechten Licht zu trüben. Nichts in der Welt soll mir – soll uns! – mehr Freude bereiten, als das wir und das jetzt. Ich vermag mir keine bessere Welt vorzustellen, in der ich nicht heute hier mit dir deinen Ehrentag begehe.«  
Er hob sein Glas um Luft zu holen. Regulus hang an seinen Lippen. »Beziehungen, mein volljähriger Freund, gehören gehegt und gepflegt. Schande dem, der solch hohes Gut durch Vernachlässigung verkommen ließe.« Ein unvergleichliches Zwinkern. »Und wie, wertester Regulus, willst du das anders als mit meiner Zuarbeit bewerkstelligen, wo meine Person doch immer so schrecklich gefragt ist?«  
  
Da war sie wieder. Die Hartnäckigkeit, mit der Evan darauf beharrte, alles akribisch erläutern zu müssen. Seine szenischen Entwürfe dienten häufig keinem anderen Zweck als dem, eine undurchdringliche Atmosphäre zu schaffen. Bloß keine Zweifel aufkommen lassen. Jetzt galt es sein Wort zum Widerspruch zu erheben. Alles, das Tage oder nur vielleicht Stunden später dagegen vorgebracht würde, könnte niedergeschmettert werden. Von ihm und seiner Genialität.  
Das Schnapsglas Gewürzmet an die Lippen gelegt lehnte Regulus sich zurück und lächelte.  
»Schon gut… Schon gut! Ich habe nichts gesagt.«  
Seine raffiniertesten Kniffe, mit den Spielern seiner Mannschaft umzugehen hatte er von Evan gelernt. Es war ein Eklat, dass Lucinda Talkalot und nicht Evan selbst während ihrer gemeinsamen Schullaufbahn Mannschaftskapitän gewesen war. Jetzt wo beide fort waren, hatte Regulus leichtes Spiel gehabt.  
  
Während Evan den letzten Schluck seines Johannisbeeren-Rums trank, blickte er auf und Regulus wandte seinen Kopf in die gleiche Richtung. Am Tresen hielt Madam Rosmerta schon die Flasche Rum bereit, um das leer gewordene Glas erneut aufzufüllen. Das hatte der strahlende Nachkomme der ehrwürdigen Rosier-Blutlinie davon, wenn er das „Das-Glas-darf-niemals-leer-werden“-Paket bei ihr buchte und sie dermaßen mit Galleonen überschüttete, dass ihr um ein Haar die Augen aus den geschminkten Höhlen geploppt wären.  
Am liebsten hätte Regulus ihr einen finsteren Blick zugeworfen. Doch nicht einmal das Gestand er sich selbst ein. Ein wahrer Black hatte kein Bedarf nach solchen Eskapaden, auch wenn es jedes Mal stach, wenn sich Evans drachengrünen Augen in ihrem prallgefüllten Ausschnitt verloren. So benahm sich kein verlobter Reinblüter …  
»Vielen Dank werte Maid«, sagte Evan und kam ihr auf halbem Weg entgegen. Ihre Hände streiften sich, als Madam Rosmerta sein Glas füllte. Der innige Blick, den die beiden austauschten, währte doppelt so lang wie diese kurze Geste der Zärtlichkeit.  
»Du auch?«, fragte die Bardame und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ihn an diesem Abend abfällig musterte. Er erinnerte sie wohl an Sirius. Und Sirius hatte es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, überall nur verbrannte Erde zu hinterlassen.  
Regulus bekam die Zähne nicht auseinander, als hätte er sich in seiner Dekadenz eine ganze Schachtel Druhbels bester Blaskaugummi einverleibt.  
»Mein Kamerad hier«, sagte Evan und packte Regulus bei den Schultern, um ihn mit sanftem Nachdruck zu schütteln, »denkt er habe schon genug. Er irrt! Gieß noch ein paar kostbare Tropfen nach, meine Schönheit. Die Volljährigkeit zu erlangen gehört zu den raren Blüten, die sich einem zu Lebzeiten nur ein einziges Mal darbieten.«  
»Na da gratuliere ich.«  
Ihr Spott war unüberhörbar, als sie abzog, um Regulus noch einmal das Gleiche zu bringen.  
  
Die Gläser füllten sich und die Stimmung im Besen heizte sich weiter auf. Einer der Ravenclaw Schüler hatte die fixe Idee gehabt die rauchige und wohlige Atmosphäre mit den Tönen seiner Bratsche zu untermalen.  
»Dilettant«, brummte Evan und tippte gegen Regulus Schulter, um zu allem Überfluss auf den Burschen zu zeigen, der sich gewagt hatte, auch nur einen Funken Aufmerksamkeit zu entwenden, die Evan selbstverständlich für sich beanspruchte.  
»Lass ihn doch. Besser als dieses dröhnende Murmeln, findest du nicht?«  
»Aber er presst seinen Ringfinger so merkwürdig auf den Steg. Das schmerzt mich.«  
»Dich und…?«  
»Mich und meinen erlesenen Geschmack«, sagte Evan und hatte die Dreistigkeit ihm schelmisch zuzuzwinkern.  
Regulus Herz setzte aus, übersprang ein paar Schläge und holperte dann träge an. Er presste die Zähne aufeinander und begann zu knirschen, um nicht in die Verlegenheit zu geraten, zu erröten. Wo hatte Evan nur seine Manieren gelassen?  
»Evan bitte… ein wenig mehr Haltung«, sagte Regulus bemüht unterkühlt und nippte an seinem Schnapsglas. Als Evan daraufhin in seinen Umhangtaschen zu kramen begann und sein Zigaretten-Etui, nebst seinem Zauberstab auf den Tisch beförderte, verlangte Regulus sich ein abschätziges Schnalzen ab. Das tat Mutter auch immer, wenn ihr etwas missfiel. Vielleicht hatte es eine entsprechende Wirkung auf Evan, wenn Regulus es nur mit genug Nachdruck tat.  
»Was?«  
Evan starrte ihn über den Tisch hinweg an. Läge nur nicht so viel Spott in seinem Blick.  
»Du sollst das nicht. Reinblüter machen sowas nicht.«  
»Eine schlechte Angewohnheit. Nichts weiter. Ein Laster. Sowas ist dir ja fremd, mein Lieber.«  
Mit einem kurzen Wischen seines Zauberstabes war die Spitze entzündet und glomm hell auf, als Evan tief einatmete. Der Filter wippte auf seiner Unterlippe herum, als Evan ihn ausfragte, wie es zurzeit um die Schule stand. Nur zu gerne erstattete Regulus ihm Bericht und trank.  
  
Evan zog seinen Hut vom Kopf, um sich damit Luft zuzuwedeln. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, ebenso wie seine Nasenspitze. Regulus faltete die Hände vor seiner Brust.  
»Was für eine Hitze«, ächzte sein Gegenüber und fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein in Unordnung geratenes Haar.  
»Du willst doch nicht, dass die holden Maiden frieren, oder?«, widersprach Regulus.  
»Bei Arcturus – du Luchs! Bring deine UTZs endlich hinter dich und mach, dass du endlich aus diesem Kerker heraus kommst. Meine rechte Flanke ist nackt und bloß ohne deinen Charm. Mein neuster Rekrut könnte eine Hexe nicht umgarnen, hänge selbst seine Unversehrtheit davon ab.«  
»Evan der Junge ist erst zwölf. Was erwartest du? Wir hatten nichts als Quidditch im Kopf in seinem Alter.«  
Zögerlich glitt Evans Zeigefinger über den Rand seines Glases. In perfekten Kreisen, zum Takt der Musik.  
»Sprich nur für dich. Aber mir schwant, du hast Recht. Ich sollte gnädiger sein. Siehst du! Ohne dich bin ich aufgeschmissen, Reg.«  
Reg … immer, wenn Evan diesen Spitznamen nutzte war er angeheiterter, als er sein sollte oder er wollte was von ihm. An diesem Abend war Regulus beides recht.  
  
  
Die Stunden flogen nur so dahin. Ein Glas gab sich die Hand mit dem nächsten und irgendwann hatte Evan seinen Kopf auf dem Tisch abgeladen. Regulus selbst konnte sich nur mit Mühe und Not auf dem Stuhl halten. Die Tische rings um sie herum leerten sich. Die Nachtruhe und damit auch die Ausgangssperre näherte sich mit großen Schritten, als Madam Rosmerta an ihren Tisch trat und die Hände auf diesen stützte.  
»Ihr habt genug, Jungs.«  
»Wohlan. Frauen sollte man nicht widersprechen, wenn sie so kratzbürstig und burschikos daherkommen«, lallte Evan und stemmte sich auf.  
Für ihre guten Dienste am heutigen Abend überließ sein spendabler Gastgeber der Bardame den restlichen Inhalt seiner Geldbörse. Irgendwie schaffte es Evan sich galant aus seinem Stuhl zu schälen und Regulus die Hand zu reichen.  
Es konnte noch nicht lange her sein, dass das letzte Sandkorn durch den schmalen Hals des Stundenglases gekrochen war, denn der Sand war immer noch in Bewegung, als Regulus nach dem Rahmen seines kostbaren Geschenkes griff.  
  
Schwindlig und glücklich von zu vielen Getränken ließ Regulus die Taverne hinter sich. Bewaffnet mit Zigarette und Stundenglas trieben sie durch die Gassen von Hogsmeade. Eilig zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen, hatten sie es nicht. Zumindest Evan nicht.  
Die Fassade von Schreiberlings Federladen diente als unfreiwillige, aber willkommene Stütze und für kurze Rast. Mit dem Rücken sank Evan dagegen und seine Beine gaben nach. Langsam glitt er hinab, bis er am Boden saß. Die Fensterläden waren geschlossen. Die Straße kaum noch bevölkert.  
Schwankend ging Regulus vor ihm in die Hocke. Legte das Stundenglas neben sich auf dem Boden ab.  
»Komm schon. Du willst doch nicht im Dreck hocken.«  
»Immer so ernst, hm, Reg?«  
Mit fahrigem Griff richtete Evan seinen Hut, der ihm verrutscht war. In der Schule hatten ihn deswegen immer alle Robin Hood geschimpft, dabei fand Regulus, dass er Evan kleidete. Die Brosche der Heiligtümer hielt die gekürzte Pfauenfeder. An der Krempe war mit Goldlahn das Sternenbild Andromeda eingestickt.  
Regulus antwortete nicht sofort und fühlte, wie sich sein Magen verkrampfte. »Nimm meine Hand. Soll ich dich nach Hause apparieren? Deine Mutter wird sich sonst den Kopf zerbrechen«,  
»Ach was. Unfug!«, erwiderte Evan und wischte Regulus Sorgen mit einem Abwinken fort. Die Zigarette fiel ihn dabei aus den Fingern und kullerte davon. Das ausgelassene Lachen, dass daraufhin von den Wänden der Gasse widerhallte, versetzte Regulus eine Gänsehaut vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle. Wie konnte man nur so hemmungslos sein? Es kribbelte sogar in seinen Fußknöcheln, als sich Regulus weiter hinab neigte.  
»Was ist, wenn dich jemand so sieht? Du bringst Schande über deinen Namen, Evan Rosier.«  
»Evan Rosier. Evan Rosier«, echote Evan schmunzelnd und schmeckte jeder Silbe auf seiner Zunge nach. Wie seine Lippen sich dabei bewegten hatte etwas magisches. Es entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Ironie, dass er das als Zauberer dachte, doch ihm war es schon immer so gegangen.  
Ächzend sank Evans Hinterkopf gegen die Hausfassade und sein Blick floss hinauf zum Sternenhimmel. Immer mit dem Kopf in den Wolken. Seine Lider schlossen sich flatternd.  
»Nur einen Moment. Bitte«, flehte er lallend und griff nach Regulus Hand. Er versuchte es zumindest. Seine Hand stocherte blind durch die Luft, bis Regulus sich ein Herz fasste und sie nahm.  
Die Berührung jagte einen Schauer in seine Handfläche und von dort wohlig in seinen ganzen Körper.  
Es war nicht richtig.  
Doch tat er es trotz allem.  
Den Kopf weiter vor neigend, legte Regulus seine Lippen auf Evans‘.  
Atmete schwere Atemzüge.  
Teilte seine Lippen, um Evans Unterlippe zu umschließen.  
Wollte in diesem Moment nichts anderes als vergehen.  
Nach Johannisbeere und kalten Rauch schmeckte er. Nie hatte Regulus besseres gekostet.  
Die Lider seines Gegenübers öffneten sich träge. Dann schlossen sie sich wieder und Evan keuchte.  
Würde er ihn in diesem Moment tief in die Augen sehen und nur leise Andeutungen machen, würde er sich ihm mit Wonne hingeben. In seinem Bett all die Zärtlichkeiten entgegen nehmen, die er so ersehnte und selber alles - sich selbst - geben. Jeden der Sterne erkunden, der auf Evans Rücken prangte. Ihm gehören und das Leben hinter sich lassen, dass Regulus kannte.  
Einen letzten Augenblick auskostend verstärkte Regulus den Druck nochmals und löste sich dann von ihm.  
Auf seinen tobenden Herzschlag fokussiert galt sein erster Blick dem Umfeld. Hatte ihn jemand gesehen? Diese scheußliche Geste aus dem Augenwinkel erhaschen können?  
Niemand war da, der ihn verurteilen könnte.  
Unter ihm gluckste Evan leise. Erheitert und unfassbar anziehend.  
All die Wärme die sich, motiviert durch den Kuss, in Regulus‘ Lenden ausgebreitet hatte, fiel in sich zusammen. Was war, wenn Mutter es heraus finden würde?  
Ihre Strafe wäre unvorstellbar.  
  
»Was für eine Wette hast du denn verloren, Reg?«  
Ein Grinsen zupfte an Evans makellosen Zügen und er öffnete seine Augen. Quälend langsam. Regulus versank nur zu gerne in diesen Nordlichtern, die ihn nun anstrahlten.  
»Eine… mit Nott«, stammelte Regulus abwesend und strich mit dem Daumen über Evans Handrücken.  
»Wegen dem Schnatz? Im letzten Spiel? Den du nicht bekommen hast? Ich habs selbst gesehen. Mistding.«  
Regulus hatte den Schnatz nicht gefangen, weil er an diesem Tag nur Augen für Evan gehabt hatte. Wie er im Publikum mit seinem Omniglas jeden Spielzug von ihm begutachtet hatte, anstatt wie früher an seiner Seite zu sein.  
»G-Genau.«  
Regulus lächelte gequält und half Evan dabei aufzustehen.


End file.
